


Coffee and Kisses

by Abstotch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstotch/pseuds/Abstotch
Summary: A little creek fanfic about Craig helping out at Tweek Bros. coffee shop





	Coffee and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I had to give it a shot at writing some creek bc I legit cannot get “Put it down” stuck outta my head lol

Craig approached the familiar little coffee shop with a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He could already imagine the pungent aroma of Tweek bros. coffee brewing, see the glimmering display of muffins and doughnuts, and, his favorite sight of all, the spiky tuft of blond hair hovering behind the counter. As he pushed open the the glass door, a cutesy little bell chimed over his head. The quaint shop was already bustling with customers at 6:30 in the morning, abuzz with people looking to get a caffeine fix before rushing off the school or work. The shop opened at five every morning, and, although Craig lamented the fact, Tweek could almost always be found there working up until he left for school and again afterwards until close. As he came upon the counter, carefully dodging the waiting customers in the morning rush, he peered over the edge of the marble and searched for the easily recognizable yellow mane of hair. He quickly found what he was searching for as Tweek was bent over a stack of coffee cups in the cabinet just to his right. Craig Tucker, commonly nicknamed Craig Fucker due to his constant habit of flipping everyone off, was known for his passive visage and rare expression of any emotion whatsoever. After spotting his favorite coffee-loving friend, however, he immediately dropped the act and burst into a toothy grin.  
“Hello there, Tweekie Bird!” Craig announced cheerfully to the bent over figure.  
“O-oh! Ow!” Tweek cried out in pain as he banged his head on the counter from rising up in excitement. “Craig! I told you not to, unh, call me that in public, unh!” The flustered boy cried, cheeks flushing red and his bright green eyes darting around, searching for anyone in the bustling shop who might have heard their little exchange.  
Craig noticed the stack of coffee cups Tweek was frantically clutching and relieved him of them as he slid over to the other side of the counter and donned one of the linen aprons hanging from the hooks on the far wall.  
“Here, I can at least help out a bit before we leave for school.”  
Tweek, looking as if he was about to protest the act of kindness, decided that the extra help would be much welcome as he fully took in the shop’s crowd waiting for their morning coffee. The two quickly got to work pouring steaming coffee, adding creamer, and dishing out baked goods to the general public of South Park. Eventually, half an hour had passed and the line had dissipated. The two boys grabbed their school bags and left the little shop in the care of Tweek’s parents.  
“Fuck, Tweek, is it really that crowded every morning?”  
“Yeah, unh, it gets pretty busy in the mornings.”  
Craig looked over at his blond friend who seemed to be twitching worse than usual from the stress of the morning rush. He vowed that he would make a habit of helping out at the coffee shop more, anything to take a little bit of the work load off of Tweek.  
As Craig spent a moment observing the boy, he took some time to reflect on their relationship. Ever since the town had pressured the two into being a couple, they had spent increasing amounts of time in each other’s company. At first it seemed expected of them to do so, but once the town’s fascination with their relationship wore off some time ago they found that they actually enjoyed each other’s company. Tweek’s eclectic personality balanced with Craig’s stoic demeanor remarkably well. Even now, as the two blue- and green-clad boys trudged through the snow on their way to school, they found themselves holding hands.  
“C-craig?” Tweek looked over at Craig, his eyebrows arched and a touch of concern tinting his emerald green eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
Oh shit, Craig thought, realizing that he had been staring intently at his boyfriend while those thoughts played through his head.  
“Oh , it’s nothing, honey, I was just... well, I was just thinking about you.”  
“Y-you know, Craig, I’ve been, unh, thinking about you too lately. And we’ll, I just realized...”  
“What?”  
“I mean, it’s just that... nevermind, it’s nothing, unh.”  
“No, no, what were you going to say?” Craig’s interest was peaked and he raised eyebrows as if he was encouraging Tweek to spill his thoughts.  
“Well, we’ve, unh, we've... NEVER HAD OUR FIRST KISS!”  
“Oh!” Craig exclaimed in surprise.  
“It’s just that we’ve been, unh, ‘together’, I guess, for a couple of months and we’ve... well we’ve never really, unh, done anything abo-“  
Tweek’s rambling was suddenly cut off by Craig, who, leaning forward, planted a firm kiss on his lips. With the taste of coffee from Tweek’s breath still on his lips, he quickly pulled away from the other boy.  
“Craig!” He exclaimed.  
Craig looks back fondly at the unkempt blond-haired boy with a reassuring smile.  
“T-that was nice... maybe we should, unh, maybe we should do that again sometime?”  
“That would be sooo nice,” Craig said smiling back, a little in disbelief that he’d finally done what he’d just done.  
The two boys smiled at each other, one with eyes the color of the ocean, the other’s the color of a cat’s, and joined hands once again, both with happy grins on their faces, and proceeded on their way to school.


End file.
